How to raise your daughter in Victorian London
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: My fic for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 Day 2. TAB canon with a touch of AU.
**A/N: Happy Sherlolly Week Day 2! Today's non-canon theme is "Victorian Sherlolly". This is inspired by a prompt by OTPPrompts on Tumblr:** **Person A and Person B have known each other for some time, so Person A invited Person B to their house. Person A wanted to present their child to Person B, but when they met the kid just asked if person B was their dad/mom/parent. Please review if you like what you read!**

 **"HOW TO RAISE YOUR DAUGHTER IN VICTORIAN LONDON WHEN YOU'RE A MALE AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT FEMALES"**

Sherlock wished there was a book for that. His six-year-old daughter Ariel was perhaps the biggest mystery he had ever come across in his career as a consulting detective.

'Daddy, when is Mummy coming home?' Ariel asked every night before she went to bed.

'Mummy will come later, Ariel.' Sherlock promised her every day.

Her mother had been a friend of Mary's. She was 33 when he married her. A year later, she passed away after Ariel's birth. Sherlock had never been in love with his wife, married her just because people expected it of him. He was sad, naturally, after her death, but had focused on his work and his daughter.  
The little girl usually stayed with Mary when John and he were on a case. But John and Mary and their eight-year-old Eleonora were out of town for an unknown period of time and Mrs. Hudson wasn't much of a big help.

And now Ariel was six and kept talking to him about horses and dresses and princesses and songs. He hadn't a clue what that meant. Maybe it was normal girl behavior, maybe it wasn't.

'Ariel, what do you want to do today?' He asked the girl. She smiled widely while Sherlock braided her long, brown curls. That was the one thing he could do.

'I want to go to the morgue, daddy.'

'Why, my dearest?' He asked.

'Because I like be around uncle Hooper.' She smiled. _Uncle Hooper._ Dr. Hooper was a female. She certainly knew how to deal with Ariel, maybe she could help, he suddenly thought.

'You like _being_ around uncle Hooper, dearest.' He answered. 'Let's go. The carriage is waiting outside.'

* * *

'Hello, Ariel.' Dr. Hooper greeted the girl. 'Welcome. What do you want to see today?'

'Experiments with blood.' Ariel answered.

'Aha, I will show you so. Go to Anderson, he will help you.' Dr. Hooper said. 'I will join you in a couple of minutes, Ariel.'

Ariel nodded and went to Anderson. Dr. Hooper turned to Sherlock.

'It's good to see you, Holmes.'

'Hooper.' Sherlock looked down at his shoes. 'I have to ask you for a favor.'

'Yes?'

'You seem to know my daughter fairly well. I need some advice concerning her upbringing. I have no knowledge about the women's world and I ask you, please, help me. Talk to her, teach her some typical women manners. I would have asked Mrs. Watson, but she is out of town for an unknown period of time.'

'What makes you think I could teach her, Holmes?' Hooper said.

'You are a…' He hesitated. 'Don't make me say this out loud.'

Hooper sighed. 'Just say it.'

'A female.'

'Good to know we are on the same page.' Dr. Hooper said with her normal, feminine voice. 'I will speak with her like you asked. I have time this afternoon.'

'You are welcome to come, erm, what should I call you know?'

'In my female form, I am called Molly.' She answered. 'But here in the morgue, I will continue to be Dr. Hooper or simply Hooper.'

'Clear as day.' Sherlock said relieved. 'I will see you this afternoon.'Hooper nodded and returned to his daughter.

* * *

'Who is coming over, daddy?' Ariel asked.

'An old friend of mine.' He answered. 'Her name is Ms. Molly Hooper.'

'Is she an acquaintance of uncle Hooper?'

'Perhaps.' Sherlock said. 'Have you finished your reading yet?'

'No, daddy. I still have to read five pages.'

'Well, quick then. Otherwise, you have to keep Molly waiting.' _Molly_. It was the first time he said her name out loud. It was surprisingly easy. Hooper and he worked always good together. He liked the pathologist.

'Mr. Holmes! There is a lady for you!' Mrs. Hudson shouted up.

'Bring her in!' Sherlock shouted back. Molly Hooper entered the room with a grace Sherlock had rarely seen before. She carried herself like a true upper-class woman. She wore a dark blue dress.

'Hello, Sherlock.'He walked to her and kissed her hand.

'It's a pleasure, Molly. May I have the honor to introduce you to my daughter Ariel?' Ariel smiled.

'It's a true pleasure, Ariel.' Molly said.

'I am delighted to meet you, Ms. Molly.' Ariel said. 'Are you my mother?' Sherlock blushed, Molly looked rather speechless and smiled.

'Ariel, you can't ask Ms. Molly that!' Sherlock chuckled.

'Oh, I do not mind, Sherlock. No, little Ariel, I am not your mother, nevertheless, I am going to help you with the etiquette and your work. How would you like that?'

'Like Eleonora's mummy does?'

'Yes, Ariel. Just like Eleonora's mother.' Molly promised. 'Shall we start with discussing your reading for today?'

'Yes, Ms. Molly.'

* * *

For the next couple of moths, Molly spent every minute she was free from the morgue at 221b with Sherlock and Ariel. Ariel grew attached Molly, and Molly adored the little girl.

'Hello, father.' Ariel said. 'Look at the dress I bought together with Molly and Anderson. Don't you think it's dazzling?'

'It's beautiful, my dearest.' Sherlock replied, pressing a kiss on her forehead. 'Why don't you go downstairs and show your dress to Mrs. Hudson.'

'An amazing idea.' Ariel agreed and went downstairs. Molly sat in his chair, smiling.

'She is just like you.' She said.'I do not doubt that.' He said. 'I wish to speak to you about some issues.'

'You do?' She raised her eyebrow. 'What significance do I make in those? I'm -yet- simply a woman.'

'Everything. You change the whole game, Molly.' He said. Sherlock was hesitating, nervous. 'You have spent the past months teaching Ariel, supporting her. She and I have grown fond of your presence.'

Molly smiled. 'I am happy to hear that. I do enjoy spending time here.'

'I was wondering if you would want to stay here.' He said.

'Staying as in..?'Sherlock turned his face away from her.

'Ariel needs a mother.'

'She does.' Molly agreed and stood up, reaching for his hand. 'What are you implying, mister Holmes?'

'I might have fallen in love with you.' He confessed.

'What a luck I have fallen for you too.' Molly replied. 'I have never felt like this before.'

'I am not familiar with this strong feeling of love.' He said.

'Love is a very strange thing.' She answered. 'But I certainly love your daughter.'

Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Molly stared at his lips, he stared at hers. Eventually, he made the first move and kissed her. Softly. When they let go of each other he pulled a box out of his dressing gown.

'Will you marry me? Will you become Ariel's mother?'

'I accept.' She said, her smile wide.

At that moment, Ariel ran back into the room. 'Mrs. Hudson loved my dress too!' Seeing her father and Molly together she said: 'Have I missed something?'

'You have, my dearest. Molly is going to become your mother.' Sherlock said.

'For real?' Ariel asked surprised. 'Like auntie Mary?'

'For real, my dearest. Just like Auntie Mary.' Molly said to her. 'When I marry your father, I will become your mother.'Ariel was delighted.

'I simply cannot wait. Can I help with your wedding dress?'

'Naturally.' Molly answered.'I love you, Ariel.'

'I love you too, mother.' Ariel replied and hugged her. Sherlock's heart was filled with love. He had never been this happy in his life before.


End file.
